fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuki Hatsune
Mitsuki Hatsune (初音ミツキ Hatsune Mitsuki) is the CEO of Crescent Inc and the former headmistress of Nebula Academy. She is also the mother of idols Miku Hatsune and Mikuo Hatsune. Bio Backstory In her youth, Mitsuki already had wishes of working in the music industry, learning music at 14. Her parents often took her to producers so that she could learn more about music and its industry. There she met, Minoru, the son of famous producers who taught him the way of producing and composing. The both of them met each other often and fell in love. They wished to work in the industry together. At one point, Mitsuki decided to become an idol and Minoru often helped her in her career. Upon seeing idols, Mitsuki realised that she wanted girls who couldn't live the dream of being an idol. Years later, after a successful career as an idol, she settled down for several years and had children : Mikuo and Miku who would later become idols themselves. But before this, Mitsuki would create Nebula Academy to train young girls into becoming idols so that they would realise their dream. This would lead to the creation of the very popular group PINKNOISE. The group would be very successful but Mitsuki wanted them to go further, with her new project in mind, she's had plans of handing the academy to someone else and create Crescent Inc. The academy would then help the girls to become idols by sending them to Crescent Inc to debut in a group. With Crescent Inc and Cosmic Cherry, Mitsuki succeeded in helping young girls and boys to realise their dreams and even more with the creation of her new groups. Crescent Inc would even have a subsidiary who would create the group ΣOMNIA and Mitsuki would aid in its creation in development. Personnality Mitsuki is kind, gentle and caring. She is a hardworking woman who always wants the best for the trainees of the company, giving them advice, accompanying them in their training. The trainees often describe her as some sort of "second mother" who always listens and solves their problems when it comes to idol training. She is a very caring mother to Miku and Mikuo, supporting them in their dreams of music and helping them. She is a protective mother, she always wants the best for her family. Mitsuki loves her husband a lot and the both of them are always wanting the best for Mikuo and Miku as well as the rest of the family. Appearance Mitsuki has turquoise eyes and turquoise hair reaching her back, her skin is pale and fair. She wears very elegant clothing that are classy and fit for a business woman. She often wears feminine suits, suit skirts or pants, boots or high heels, halter necks or turtlenecks. She has silver crescent necklace with a round turquoise gem encrusted on its middle. Etymology Mitsuki (美月 Mitsuki), Mi (美 Mi) means beauty and Tsuki (月 Tsuki) means moon. Hatsune (初音 Hatsune), Hatsu (初 Hatsu) means first, Ne (音 ne) means sound. Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Tonkatsu, sashimi, maki sushi, pasta, beef, apple pie. *She has produced songs for all of her groups. *She likes thriller books and movies. *Her favourite number is 31 (because Miku and Mikuo were born on the 31st of August). *Mitsuki is good friends with TS Entertainment's CEO Tsuyu. **They even created a collab concert with all of their artists and trainees. *Mitsuki is great at reading people and is able to determine who has talent in her trainees. Category:CEO Category:Nebula Academy Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Aikatsu Dreaming! Category:Crescent Inc Category:Weekender Girl39